


We're not toast!

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Echoes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney loves it when John comes up with the brilliant ideas which saves their lives!</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not toast!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



John tried to ignore the way Rodney vibrated with excess energy as he placed the ZPM back into its slot but it was proving difficult as the other man shadowed his every move, always too close so that every move he made meant he brushed against the scientist. “Rodney,” he growled as he stepped back to watch it slide into place and bumped into him.

“Hmm?” the other man murmured distractedly.

John turned to confront him but stopped at the sight of a flushed Rodney, pupils dilated and his breathing slightly laboured, his eyes slid down the other man’s body and caught on the sign of his obvious arousal. Stepping close, so that there was hardly a gap between their chests which caused Rodney to gulp, he tilted the scientist’s face up with a finger under his chin, “Rodney?”

He blinked a few times as John watched him until his eyes cleared a bit, the flush of his cheeks darkening, “Yes John?”

“What brought this on?” he asked as he rolled his hips forward to brush against Rodney’s erection.

Rodney’s eyes fluttered closed and he gasped, his hands coming up to grab onto John’s biceps as he waivered on his feet. When he could speak he managed to mumble, “We’re not toast because of you,” stressing the last word, before dropping his head into John’s neck and mouthed at it.

John felt as his dick filled out and he bucked into Rodney, his head dropping to the side to give better access, as they both moaned when their mutual erections rubbed against each other. It didn’t take long before they were both lost in the feel of the other; hands wandering as they swopped heated kisses. 

The loud clattering of the ZPM’s carry case falling to the ground as Rodney pushed him against the console it had been on brought John out of his lust induced haze. Realising where they were, he tried to push the other man away but he was too busy trying to get into John’s pants. “Dammit Rodney,” he muttered as he grabbed the scientist by the arm and dragged him from the room to the nearest transporter.

Once they were safely in their secret room John pressed Rodney up against the wall and cupped his erection as he whispered into his ear, “I think you want us to get caught.” Rodney bucked up into his hand gasping, unable to speak but shook his head no as he tried to get his hands between them.

John caught his mouth in a bruising kiss as he undid both their pants, pushed them out of the way, and then wrapped a hand around both of their erections. Rodney’s hands came up and buried themselves in his hair as he sucked and nibbled on John’s tongue. John set a fast pace, knowing already what the other man liked, using their sweat and precome to ease the movement of his hand.

It didn’t take long before Rodney was hissing John’s name into his neck as he climaxed, clenching his fingers which were still buried in John’s hair; the pain pushed the Colonel over the edge and he bit into Rodney’s shoulder to keep himself from roaring the scientist’s name as he came.

Rodney ran his fingers through John’s hair as he placed sloppy kisses all along his hairline in between speaking, “It’s incredibly hot when you come up with the brilliant ideas which save our lives, I just can’t help but want you.”

John chuckled as he lifted his head to look at the other man; Rodney’s cheeks were still stained pink and his eyes were shining and half-closed, nuzzling at his cheek he responded, “Now you know how I feel every time you save the day!”


End file.
